supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raichu in Alola
Chapter 1 Loki got off the shipping boat after sneaking on, he went into his human forme and sat down. He went to ask a woman "What island is this?" He asked her. "Oh, this is Akala Island." She said. "Thank you." He said. He went to a forest then went back into his Raichu forme. The Pokémon here had never seen a normal forme Raichu before. "Hey, Chamlek!" An Alolan Raichu went up to him and yelled. Loki was a very shy and nervous Raichu. "What's a Chamlek?" He asked the Alolan Raichu. "It means freak, you are not from here, go home, your kind in Kanto are evil." He hissed. "No, I cannot simply go back, I am looking for somebody." Loki replied. The Alolan Raichu stopped surfing on his tail and then stepped on Loki's tail, causing shockwaves throughout his entire body. Loki then pushed him away. "Leave me alone." He said. "Then get out of Alola then, You cannot even ride on your d*** tail like a surfboard." The Alolan Raichu hissed. He then saw the pendant, which read "ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲ" which meant "Ragnarok" "What the h*** is that, does it say "I am a freak"?" He asked snarkily "It means Ragnarok in ancient writing, I came from a family that used it." Loki replied back. A female Pikachu saw the entire commotion and went up to the Alolan Raichu. "Seriously? Bullying Pokémon, can it, Kaohi!" She scolded the Alolan Raichu. "Can it, you little b****." He replied. This made the female Pikachu more uptight. Loki then got up. "I treat female version of my kind and evolutionary line with respect, you do the same." He replied to Kaohi. They walked away from him, no conversation. "I'm sorry about him, half of the Alolan Raichu, Geodude, Diglett, Grimer, Marowak, Exeguttor and Rattata really hate their counterparts, but, when I saw Vulpix and Sandshrew with theirs, they didn't bother them and actually pretty much like eachother, it's only Alolan formes of Geodude, Raichu, Diglett, Grimer, Marowak, Exeggutor and Rattata that do this kind of s***." She explained Loki just looked at her. "You have my word." Loki replied. He then left the forest and went outside into his human forme, he wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt. He found some Alolan money. "Maybe, I'll get something to eat." He commented. He was starting to feel hungry from being smuggled into a carrier ship. He tried to find a plain resturaunt, but could only find a malasada shop. "It'll have to do." He said. He went inside. "Alola!" The person at the counter said and waved both hands. He was puzzled and copied the gesture. He ordered Bitter Malasada, It was alright, he thought, but not something he would have everyday. Chapter 2: Hinomaru and Loki. Loki was basically homeless, no abandoned Pokémon shelters would take him in as they had never seen a normal forme Raichu before. He sat in his human forme until he fell unconsious from a fever as a result of an eletricity buildup. Reicheru and Hinomaru, Grace was beginning to walk. "Grace?! Where are you going?" Hinomaru, her father said in a shocked tone, following the girl. She was pulling on Loki's long tail. "It's a Raichu in a human forme." Hinomaru replied in a shock tone of voice. Hinomaru gently pryed Grace's chubby hands of Loki's tail before she would be killed by electrocution. "He has a fever." Reicheru said in an anxious voice. Hinomaru gently lift the Raichu and carried him back to the team's base. Sophie looked shocked at the condition the Raichu was in. Hinomaru gently set him down on the bed. Reicheru took a good look at the Raichu and stripped him down to his boxer shorts, he wasn't very skinny, but, he was slender, but not underweight, she looked at the pendant, she admired the beautiful handiwork and wished she could read the word embedded on it, the pendant read "ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲ" "I should ask the other Pokémon about this." She said. She took the pendant off Loki's comatose form and she asked other Pokémon. "No, I'm sorry Reicheru, I can't read that." T.S replied. "I may be a polyglot, but not even I can understand that." Hinomaru said. But, a Pikachu Samuel had found less than three days ago and caught him, named Stripes, took noticed of the pendant. "It reads Ragnarok." Stripes replied. Reicheru picked up Stripes and took him to the Raichu. "Do you know him?" Reicheru asked. "Yes, he is my older brother." Stripes replied. "I'll ask him for his name when his temperature goes down." Reicheru said. "Loki, his name is Loki." Stripes replied. Stripes turned into his human forme and put a hand on his brother's forehead. "He's burning up." Stripes commented. He felt around his tail and got a slight shock. "Electricity buildup, prepare a discharge machine." Stripes told Reicheru. Reicheru got a Nurse Joy over and hooked Loki up to the discharge machine by placing the clippers on his tail. "Okay, we're ready to go." She said as she turned on the machine. It was very uncomfortable for Loki, who started twitching in agony. "Shhhh, it's okay." She said in a gentle voice. The excess electricity was out of Loki's body, Loki was asleep for a few hours. "Hey, wake up." Reicheru said as she nudged Loki's shoulder. "Where's my pendant?" Loki replied. Reicheru then put the pendant back on Loki. "Thank you." Loki replied. "Are you hungry, thirsty, do you want anything?" Reicheru asked. "Yes, I am kind of starving." Loki replied. Reicheru found Loki's shy and softspoken behavior absolutely charming. She went to give him bread and soup. "Thank you very much." She replied. Loki had very good table manners and enjoyed the soup.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics